


Nothing More, Nothing Less

by itaru



Series: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Making Out, adoration, itaru in denial, they're both helplessly bad with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itaru/pseuds/itaru
Summary: The problem arose when one late, late evening, while in the middle of a 1v1 battle on Ultimate Weapon 4 with Banri, Homare’s poems and enthralling voice echoed in the back of his mind.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Chigasaki Itaru
Series: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832218
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Nothing More, Nothing Less

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day 1 (July 13th) of A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020! Today's prompt is Adoration. Yes, this is shamelessly silly and self-indulgent.

Itaru didn’t know when it’d started, his absurd and very secret adoration for Homare’s voice. But somewhere down the line, along Homare’s many impromptu recitals of his various poems during dinner, or early in the morning as everyone else hurried to get to work or to class, or even while everyone was crammed inside the bathroom, some brushing their teeth while Azami loudly told everyone off for neglecting their skin care routine, the recitals became tolerable. Then enjoyable. Until eventually they became something Itaru would always secretly be looking forward to.

And one particular evening not unlike those that had come before, Homare had gloriously announced he’d be holding a recital in the courtyard. And it wasn’t until the recital had ended, and Tsumugi had bemusedly yet innocently commented “Ah, Itaru! How rare to find you watching a recital at this late hour. No gaming tonight?” that Itaru was caught at a loss for words because, yes. He _should_ be gaming. He had an extremely important event he absolutely had to rank for. And he stood there dumbfounded for several seconds, wondering how he’d found himself in one of Homare’s many nonsensical poem recitals instead of focusing on what really mattered (yes, his games), when he glanced over to Homare, tall and silly and unbelievably attractive, and then realisation hit him like a wall of bricks, _Shit. I’m in love with him._

Or to be more precise. In love with his voice.

Yes, just his voice, that was the conclusion Itaru had come to. Nothing more, nothing less.

 _People develop crushes on voices all the time, right?_ Itaru had reasoned with himself, reassuring and reminding himself that the reason for his latest obsession with a certain character in the newly released game _Entity Diamonds!_ , was due to that particular character’s voice being so damn _angelic_.

So, of course, his current infatuation with Homare could only be blamed on the older man’s extremely alluring, extremely attractive voice. Nothing more, nothing less. 

The problem arose when one late, late evening, while in the middle of a 1v1 battle on _Ultimate Weapon 4_ with Banri, Homare’s poems and enthralling voice echoed in the back of his mind, and before he could shoo them away, his on-screen character was sniped clean from the front.

 _You lost!_ written in big, red letters on the screen as Itaru’s mouth gaped open in shock.

“Headshot!” Banri cheered, arms up in the air, “Man, you suck today!”

“Damn it.” Itaru spat out viciously, “Alright, I’m done playing for today, get out of my room.”

Banri didn’t resist, instead exiting Itaru’s messy room with a smirk on his face. That boy enjoyed winning a little too much.

“Brat.” Itaru huffed silently as he turned his computer off, changing to pyjamas quickly (and messily) before climbing to his undone bed. 

He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, completely incapable of thinking of anything that wasn’t Homare’s long fingers, Homare’s eccentric haircut that somehow Itaru really liked now, Homare’s face and how it lights up right before he recites a poem, and of course, Homare’s moans as he _recites_ said poems.

Itaru’s thoughts lingered a second too many on the redhead’s voice, when he suddenly realised a burning sensation had slowly yet determinedly built up within his chest.

“Shit.” He groaned as he pulled the sheets over his head.

The next morning, Itaru woke up with a brand new plan.

“I’m going to get Homare to make out with me,” he’d decided. Granted, he knew it wasn’t awfully thought through, but really, what could go wrong?

Itaru spent the entire morning of that Saturday practicing the lines that he’d stolen from an anime about hosts, grateful that now that he was an actor, he could, well… act.

When Itaru stepped into the living room, he found Homare in the couch, engaged in conversation with Muku.

 _Difficulty level, easy,_ Itaru smiled to himself as he walked over to the pair.

“Oh, Itaru-san!” Muku smiled as soon as he spotted him.

Itaru walked over nonchalantly, “Ah, morning.”

“I believe it is already noon,” Homare observed, “but yes, good day to you Itaru-kun, ’tis but a lovely day today!”

“So it is,” Itaru gave a controlled smiled, appearing harmless when he had ulterior motives was one of his strengths, “Say, Homare-san, I’ve become a bit fascinated with poetry lately, could we by chance go out tonight? Have a few drinks and all that?”

“Oh my!” Homare’s eyes sparkled, “Itaru-kun, you’ve finally understood the beauty of poetry! Of course, I shall happily introduce you the world of art!”

“Sounds goo–,”

“What’s this!” Kazunari suddenly jumped into Itaru’s field of vision, “What’s Aririn blushing so hard for!” 

_Ugh, difficulty level…Expert!_ Itaru could _feel_ what had just been the most charming smile he could muster turn into a scowl, the charm he had tried so hard to keep during this conversation seeping away as the final boss in the shape of Kazunari’s overt friendliness presented itself before him.

“Itaru-san and Homare-san are planning to go get some drinks tonight.” Muku chimed in after a few seconds of silence.

“Woah, really?!” Kazunari smiled, “That’s an odd combo! But sounds fun! Hey, can I join?”

 _There it is… The challenge…_ Itaru smiled coldly, “Ah, you see, there’s gonna be a lot of poetry talk.”

“Haha, no problemo!” Kazunari laughed, “I can indulge in some poetry from time to time!”

“Ah…” Itaru cursed in his mind.

“I’ve got it, how about this,” Homare lifted a finger up in the air, “You can join us next time, Kazu-kun.”

Kazunari laughed heartily before winking, “Alright, alright! I get it! You guys better have a great date without me.”

Itaru spent the rest of the day and subsequent evening in a haze, his heart racing whenever he thought of the possibility of their outing being eligible to count as a _date_.

Not that he was in love with Homare, _obviously_ , but he’d more than once daydreamt of them spending a night together, drinking lightly, chatting, making out as Homare moaned his name, and of course, ending the night with Itaru introducing Homare to _KniRoun_ and clearing a few missions together. Yes, the perfect date.

They made their way to the _The Black Lane Room_ together, the bar was one that Homare had claimed was an absolute go-to for art and aesthetic connoisseurs and novices alike. Itaru had felt slightly underdressed, his black turtleneck and brown coat not as fancy as Homare’s all-white suit, shirt, and vest, the only pang of colour his yellow tie.

However, Homare had insisted Itaru looked just fine, and had even gone as far as calling him handsome, so _naturally_ Itaru had spent the entirety of the walk to the bar with those words spinning around his mind. The word handsome had quite a ring to it when it came from Homare’s lips.

The bar was fancy, as the name suggested, the walls a matte black, with a few portraits and questionable pieces of contemporary paintings of deep maroon colours adorned here and there across the room.

“Artsy.” Itaru commented as Homare led him straight to the bar, the both of them taking a seat at the very end of the row.

“My, I’m glad you think so,” Homare chuckled as he climbed on the bar stool, fishing out something from the fancy shoulder bag he was carrying, “Here you go, Itaru-kun. A present to commemorate this very special occasion.”

Itaru could feel his fingers tremble as he reached to accept the gift Homare had presented before him, “Thank you.” 

Homare smiled back at him as Itaru opened the bag, revealing a book, “It’s my latest poetry collection, signed by yours truly, of course.”

Itaru opened the book to the first page where Homare’s autograph had been written neatly, along with a message that read, “To Itaru-kun, may this date be one of many…” Itaru’s mouth quivered, his heart racing faster and faster for each word he read, “Thank you again, Homare-san.”

Homare only nodded, uncharacteristically quiet for a second before speaking, “Well then, I think the bartender here is waiting for us to make our order.”

A few drinks and sweet words later, Itaru was listening intently to Homare explain several of the poems written down in his collection. As little as Itaru actually cared about poetry, he knew Homare cared, which in turn made him care a little bit more. If anything, Homare’s enthusiasm about finally being able to talk about his poems with someone that wasn’t Tsumugi or Azuma (bless them) had Itaru wonder why in the world he hadn’t made this move any sooner.

“I wrote this one after tasting a particularly savoury pastry.” Homare pointed to another of his shorter poems.

“Mhm, I like the… words…” Itaru tried, “Ah, Homare-san, maybe you could recite this one out loud for me.”

“Oh, but of course!” Homare cleared his throat before reciting the poem by heart.

Itaru listened intently, Homare’s poem was nonsensical but his voice… Itaru could swear he could almost swim in it’s sweetness. He watched the way Homare’s eyelashes fluttered shut as he placed every bit of his soul into the poem, his hands moving passionately.

 _Ah,_ Itaru thought to himself, _I love him… His voice– I mean, I love his voice!_

“So, any thoughts?” Homare smiled proudly after finishing his short recital, not noticing Itaru’s internal panic.

Itaru forced his mouth to smile, he could panic over his thoughts later, “I’m impressed,” He shifted carefully on his seat, “You know, Homare-san, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for some time now.”

“Oh?” Homare raised an eyebrow coyly, leaning closer before whispering, “And what might that be?”

 _Here goes nothing,_ Itaru took a deep breath, _Channeling my inner host in 3, 2, 1…_

“The sight of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside of me to start overflowing.”

As soon as Itaru had started started to quote that sentence he had shamelessly stolen from an anime, he realised how stupid it sounded. With every rehearsed word he uttered, he wanted nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow him whole, or better yet, be sniped by Banri just like he’d done the night before.

Silence filled the air around them until Itaru managed to gain enough dignity to look at Homare again. To Itaru’s surprise, Homare’s face was redder than his own.

“Ah, no way,” Itaru’s tone went deadpan, “Seriously, did it work? Did I just charm you?”

“Ahem,” Homare tried to compose himself, his face still red, “Itaru-kun… Follow me, please.”

Itaru watched as Homare scrambled for his things quickly, hurriedly shoving everything back into his shoulder bag. It didn’t take long before Itaru grabbed his coat and the book Homare had gifted him earlier, following Homare outside to the cold and dark night, the streets wet from some apparent downpour that must have occurred while they were inside the establishment.

Homare didn’t say anything as he led Itaru to the closest alleyway, Itaru unsure of what he should say, if anything at all.

 _Damn, maybe he’s planning on jumping me,_ Itaru theorised after realising how dark and empty the alleyway was.

“Homare-san, you–”

Before Itaru could finish his sentence, he felt Homare’s gloved hands cup his face, and then Homare’s lips on his.

The surprise made him drop the book he had been clutching in his arms, but he kissed Homare back nonetheless, wasting no time on slipping his tongue in as well.

Homare moaned in response, and Itaru wanted to cry tears of joy.

“Ah, Homare-san…” Itaru said between kisses, “H-hold on a sec…”

“What is it?” Homare whispered, his lips still grazing Itaru’s.

“Your book… I dropped it…”

“Ah,” Homare pulled back into the kiss, “No need to fret, I have several copies at home.”

Itaru nodded, his arms gripping tightly around Homare’s slim waist. Homare’s tongue on his was almost enough to sweep him right off his feet, and although he had yearned for this for a little too long, he was confused. He opened his eyes, Homare in front of him, eyes shut, face red, moaning in his mouth. It was all too good to be true. 

“Itaru-kun,” Homare moaned, the alluring sound escaping his lips was enough for Itaru to decide right then and there to throw away any rationality and reason right down the drain, “Were you really enamoured with poetry…?”

“Not really,” Itaru replied matter-of-factly, loosening Homare’s tie, “Just with you,” He unbuttoned the first three buttons of Homare’s white shirt, “And the way you recite your poems.” He finished his confession in deep breaths before moving to leave a trail of kisses around Homare’s neck.

“Oh…” Homare groaned between words as he let Itaru kiss a particularly sweet spot next to his ear, “And, Itaru-kun… That line you so clumsily blurted out in the bar… Was that really something you made up?”

“Nah,” Itaru confessed once again, whispering into Homare’s reddened ear, “I stole that line from an anime. I didn’t know what else to say to seduce you.”

“Seduce me?” Homare’s words slurred, but he was nowhere near drunk, “My oh my, and here I was aching for this very day to come…”

 _Oh… Oh!_ A light bulb went off in Itaru’s head as he recalled the words dedicated to him on the poetry collection, “The first of many dates, huh?”

Homare nibbled on Itaru’s lower lip seductively, clearly the older man had way more experience in this sort of endeavour than Itaru, “If it be to your liking, of course.” He half-whispered, half-moaned.

Itaru gulped excitedly in response. _Nothing more, nothing less._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> homare sexy  
> (Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Also, you can find me on twitter [@itarusgf](https://twitter.com/itarusgf) ! )  
> And yes, Itaru was quoting Tamaki Suoh.


End file.
